


A good day

by ArthursKnight



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: For Trish.It’s your birthday, and Merle wants to make it special.





	A good day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write self-inserts. Actually, this is my first one.  
> I hope it's good.  
> Trish, I love you. Happy birthday! I hope you like this little gift <3
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT MAKE MONEY OUT OF THIS WORK. ALL RIGHTS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

You roll in between the blankets, stretching out your legs and neck. It’s a Friday, and that means no work, and staying in bed more. “Mmmh” you mumble and cover yourself better. It’s been a hellish week. You aren’t ready for the world yet. Sighing, you blink a few times. The clock signs 10 a.m., way too early to be up on a free day. The neighbors probably heard the yawn coming out of your mouth. You can hear some faint music coming from what you assume it’s the kitchen, and you wonder what your husband Merle is up to. He never wakes up this early when he has a day off. You can also smell food. Precisely, your nostrils are delighted by the aroma of meat and something sweet you can’t place yet.

Suddenly, you jolt awake, ungraciously falling off the bed. “It’s my birthday!” you mutter, slapping your own face. “How could I forget it?” a big smile appears on your face and you can’t help but feel excited. Merle always prepares you breakfast on your birthday, and brings it to you in bed. It’s one of the few times he actually shows how sweet he is. You get up, clearing your throat and dusting off your shorts and undershirt even if it doesn’t need it. Just in time.

The door gently opens, and Merle enters the bedroom, holding a full tray. Those muscular arms are to die for, and you feel already grateful for this day for being able to look at them. “Hey, Y/N! Ya already up, baby girl?” he is only in his boxers, and you can see chocolate cream on the corner of his mouth he probably didn’t notice. The side of his face is covered in something that looks like sugar. He has the brightest smile, and it’s so rare to see it, it’s a gift in itself.

“Merle!” you get on your toes to kiss him; you wipe the cream from his lips and put it in your mouth. Your favorite flavor.

“Good morning, sweet cheeks. And happy birthday!” he puts the tray on the bed and hugs you. A bones-crushing hug, exactly what you need. You hug him back, hiding your face in his chest and letting his perfume envelop you.

Finally, you can hear better the song playing from the kitchen, and you recognize the lyrics of the song you and Merle first danced to. You can feel tears of happiness falling down your cheek.

“C’mon, I know ye need yer coffee, Y/N” Merle kisses your head, and you can’t help but smile against his warm skin. You two kiss, and it’s a warm, caring kiss, so unusual for Merle, who is always so passionate and cocky. You linger into it, savoring the taste of chocolate and coffee of Merle’s mouth.

“Ah, you know me so well!” you sit in the middle of the bed, crossing your legs, and put the trail in your lap. You wipe the tears off your face. From how the morning is going, you can feel today is going to be good.

The dark, warm coffee is just what you need to finally wake up. You also see perfectly cooked bacon and eggs. You hear your stomach grumble, so you eat everything. On a normal day, the food always comes out wrong, too cooked, with stuff you don’t like. Today it is perfect, heavenly sent. As you finish everything up, Merle goes away and comes back with a huge cupcake. The top is covered in sugar, so that explains Merle’s face, and it’s got a candle that Merle promptly lits.

“Make a wish, love” Merle smirks, and his eyes get that sexy light in them, making you want to wish for some hot steamy birthday sex, instead, you wish for something else. You kiss him.

“Whatcha wished for, Y/N?”

“It’s a secret!” you giggle, hugging him.

“Ah, damn! I wanna know!” Merle kisses your temple, grabbing your butt as he puts you in his lap.

“If I tell you, it won’t come true!” you wink, trailing his chest with your finger, hoping to distract him. It doesn’t really work.

“Oh, Y/N, I know how to make you tell me!” Merle starts to undress you, and you laugh. Breakfast in bed, birthday sex, and hopefully what you wished for? Oh, a good day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> so what did y'all think?


End file.
